The Space You Left
by Faulty Paragon
Summary: Raven gave up her daughter and her love long, long ago. With the Fall of Beacon, something compels her to go back, just for a little while- but she doesn't know what she really wants to find. Between Vol. 3 and 4.


A/N: This takes place after the fall of Beacon, before Ruby wakes up. Let me know what you think! I hope you enjoy it.

The Space You Left

Shadows. That was all her life consisted of- flocking from one darkness to the next, finding herself aimless as she flew through the sky in a body she never wanted. With every pump of her wings, she hated herself even more for relying on these powers that Ozpin had given her, so long ago.

But today, the wings were useful. After all, if Taiyang found out that she was nearby, she would likely have to raise her sword. The anonymity her raven form gave her had its uses, sleek feathers melding into the dark sky, nothing but the whisper of wings to give her position away.

The window of the cozy cottage she was looking for was open. Perching upon the balcony, she paused, cocking her head. Her eyes were built to see in darkness, the outline of a sleeping form tucked into bed lying before her. A mane of long, golden hair shone, even in the pitch-black room, glimmering as if containing a torch, a fire, in every strand.

 _So, she's still alive._

She idly took in the stump of an arm on the girl's right side, raising an eyebrow. Apparently, Yang _was_ indeed still breathing, but clearly not all in one piece.

But now was not the time for that. All she came here for was to see if her daughter was still alive, and now that that question had been answered, it was time to make herself scarce.

However, just before she could leap off the balcony and transform back into her avian form, the sleeping figure mumbled something which caught her attention. It was just a few words, whispered into her pillow, so Raven couldn't make them out. Curious, she raised a brow and let her feet swing inside the room, wandering over to the girl stealthily.

Two steps in, she froze, body numbed and a chill running down her spine as Yang rolled over, and Raven could finally make out an expression painted with terror, wet with tears streaked down her face, eyebrows drawn together. Even the knuckles of her fingers were pale, clutching the fabric of her bedsheets tightly.

The girl gasped in her sleep, hiccupped through the tears, then whispered in a broken voice, "Mom, where are you?"

Immediately, Raven jumped back to the window, but in her haste she knocked over a book that was propped up. The resulting thud was quiet, not enough to shake Yang out of her distress-

But clearly, enough for another to enter the room silently.

Before she knew it, the barrel of a gun was placed against her head. "Why are you here, _dear sister?_ " Qrow spat.

Raven looked away, eyes trailing to Yang. "How did she lose it?" she asked dully, motioning towards her bandaged stump.

Qrow leaned forward, red eyes glinting dangerously in the lacking light. "You don't have a right to even know, Rae," he hissed. "Now tell me, what are you doing here?"

She didn't respond, eyes still fixed upon Yang, as the young woman cried in her sleep louder, "Mom, where did you go? Why did you leave me?" She raised her arms towards the ceiling, her left hand open as her body strained, trapped in the nightmare she was reliving. "Mom, save me-"

And then, the girl started awake, and the two figures leapt into the trees outside her window, waiting for her to settle down once more.

Once it was safe, Qrow removed the barrel of his gun from Raven's head, tucking away his weapon. "Get out, sis. You don't have the right to look at Yang anymore, not unless she wants you to see her."

"And what of her sister?"

At the mention of Ruby, Qrow's stance shifted defensively once more, proverbial hackles raising. "Still sleeping, not like it matters to you that Summer's girl was also almost killed during the _bullshit_ at Beacon," he muttered angrily under his breath.

"I see," Raven responded nonchalantly, but her eyes were still transfixed upon the figure lying in the bed by the open window below, sweat-streaked hair still golden, face still shining with tears, arm still nothing but a stump.

Was Yang dreaming of her mother saving her from whatever crippled her?

 _That's not my job._

Qrow was still talking, but she didn't care. Cutting him off, she briskly stated, "This will be the last time I'm coming to this place."

"Damn straight," he muttered, leaning against the tree trunk, stretching his leg upon the branch they were seated upon. "Get out. You gave up your place here. Don't give these girls a reason to cry anymore- they're too good for you."

"That girl that's 'too good for me' is mine," she commented lightly.

"That girl was something you abandoned. Therefore, she isn't yours anymore." His voice was tired. "Just… get out. You've broken her heart enough to last her whole lifetime."

Raven smirked, and with a blink of an eye, she was back in her avian form, long wings carrying her back home. She could feel Qrow's gaze following her figure in the dark as she soared farther and farther towards the horizon, but she didn't care- it wasn't like he would follow her back to the camp, after all.

And yet, as the sun rose over the world once more, her wings carrying her across the currents, the light which washed over Remnant was still somehow dulled by the glow of Yang's hair, the tears on her face, forever imprinted behind Raven's eyelids.

" _Mom, save me-"_

"Save your own goddamned self, Yang," she muttered beneath her breath, a sour taste lingering in her mouth. "You can't rely on anyone but yourself. Get over it. Mommy's never going to save you."

For the rest of the flight home, she repeated those phrases to herself over and over again. And by the time she landed, she almost believed them.


End file.
